Taking chances
by HevansIsTheWord
Summary: Las cosas...aveces no salen como algunos lo esperan. Las situaciones varian y los sentimientos son indeterminados ¿Que tan dificil puede ser enamorarse para dos chicos de preparatoria? ¿Qué tantos riesgos tendrán que enfrentar? Aveces simplemente las cosas solo deben dejarse llevar por el tiempo y la musica. Hevans Calificado M por capitulos no muy futuros.
1. El comienzo de una larga historia

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia. Todo surgió como un sueño, el cual no pude evitar plasmarlo al puro estilo hevans. Se que una historia en español en esta pagina es difícil, ya que la mayoría hablan en inglés, yo podría llegar a escribirla en inglés (tengo un nivel decente), pero siento que no podría narrarla como se debería, así que si alguien gusta en traducirla solo avíseme y con gusto le permito. Además, si a alguien le gustaría ser mi beta solo háganmelo saber.

Antes que nada tengo que aclarar: Glee, sus personajes y las canciones utilizadas **no son de mi pertenencia**, la serie pertenece a Ryan Murphy y las canciones a sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.

Algunas aclaraciones para que se logre entender la historia:

*Como base de todo se puede tomar en tanto la primera temporada, desde allí empezará esta historia.

*Todas las canciones van a estar en inglés, tomare algunas que son en español, sin embargo les daré su debida traducción. De antemano me disculpo si puede llegar a haber un error.

*Sam ya asiste a McKinley en este tiempo.

*Todos tienen la misma edad y son de la misma generación ( fue mi confuso que RM los cambiara a todos).

*Algunas cosas de la primera temporada ya sucedieron, otras van a pasar y otras serán eliminadas.

*Los padres de Finn y Kurt ya son pareja, en capítulos posteriores explicare todo a detalle.

Por ahora esas son las cosas que se pueden tomar en cuenta, si alguna otra cosa no se comprende dejen su review y con gusto les responderé.

* * *

El lo sabía, conocía perfectamente que después de esto no había marcha atrás, sin embargo era necesario, su interior se lo pedía. Con algo de temor se plantó enfrente de todos en el club, aquel gran escenario del auditorio debía darle más valor, más este no era el caso. Sus ojos se plantaron en aquella cabeza rubia, la cual se encontraba charlando con otra persona del mismo tono capilar.

Aquel impulso necesitado fue dado por aquella imagen, era el momento de por fin hablar de como se sentía, de no volver a quedarse callado y ver como todo sucedía, de finalmente mostrarles a todos quien era el verdadero Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

-Esta canción… esta fuertemente ligada a lo que siento usualmente, es una traducción de una canción en español que mi madre solía escuchar, así que no espero que la conozcan- mencionó evitando el contacto visual con sus compañeros.

Un movimiento de muñeca bastó para que la banda comenzara la suave melodía. La guitarra inició con sus acordes, mientras que el castaño tomaba un poco de aire para relajarse.

_I know that ... I'll can't erase your name of my body even If I'll try it_

_I know that I'm a few hours of more the hobby amuses you _

_But today I'm gonna tell you, I took courage, I don't want to see you_

_And if you want love...you'll have_

_And If you want something else… it has to be exchange if you don't want go away_

Su suave voz en el rango soprano inició casi como un susurro. Sus ojos se encontraban dirigidos a un punto vacío de aquel auditorio, mientras que unos ojos verdes le observaban fijamente ante aquel rendimiento.

_At change of what, of awake on me, of through my body until the dawn_

_Of see the dawn and can know that you're in my bed_

_and spent time I could feel that our love embodies_

Una octava disminuida al momento de iniciar aquel verso, su timbre ahora era más potente y lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Sus ojos glas demostraban aquella fiereza obtenida durante la interpretación.

La mayoría de las miradas del club se encontraban asombradas ante aquella canción. La letra, los gestos y los sentimientos que Kurt emitía se mostraban muy legítimos. Algunos de ellos se encontraban sorprendidos ante la letra de la canción, el castaño era el menos esperado para que cantase algo acerca de un amor secreto, ya que nunca nadie se había mostrado interesado en el.

_At change of what, of awake on you, of through my body until the dawn_

_Of see the dawn and can know that you're in my bed_

_and spending time I could feel that I continue being loved_

Su voz tomó aun mayor potencia ante la importancia del último verso. En su rostro ya se notaban algunas lágrimas rebeldes que se habían escapado, mas su cara seguía demostrando una valentía nunca antes vista.

La última oración fue la que mas repercusión tuvo. Todos lograron apreciar aquel sentimiento que Kurt profesaba. Britanny, Tina y Mercedes se encontraban llorando en silencio, las expresiones de Finn mostraban su concentración al intentar comprender aquella interpretación, el rostro de Rachel y Will exponían su sorpresa al ver como el contratenor salía de su zona de confort, mientras que Sam Evans se encontraba ocultando su mirada.

El silencio fue interrumpido por los aplausos provenientes de los demás miembros del club que no se encontraban demasiado afectados por la situación. Sin embargo estos no fueron presenciados por el chico soprano, ya que este ya se había marchado con anterioridad.

El fashionista se encontraba encerrado dentro de su fabuloso Navigator, su aliento se encontraba agitado después de haber tenido la necesidad de correr para alejarse de todos. Por su rostro corrían una mayor cantidad de lagrimas, su frente estaba apoyada contra el volante en un intento de ocultar su pena de los demás.

-Lo hiciste… ahora solo hay que esperar las consecuencias- se dijo entre sollozos a si mismo colocando sus llaves y partiendo lejos de la escuela.

El camino a casa fue mas lento de lo pensado, aunque viviese en las afueras de Lima, nunca se le había hecho tan largo el trayecto. La radio había sido apagada luego de unos minutos de viaje, casualmente era en esos momentos cuando las transmisiones se ponían de acuerdo y transmitían las canciones mas deprimentes, por lo tanto no había otra decisión que apagarla.

La casa esta vacía, demasiado usual a esa hora, lo cual agradecía ya que no tenía que lidiar con alguien que le llegase a preguntar que le pasaba. Su paso le llevo directo al sótano, el cual inmediatamente cerró con llave para después tirarse a su mullida y grande cama.

Se encontraba en el lugar donde todo había comenzado, donde los instintos carnales les hicieron cometer errores y tener experiencias que les marcaron como personas y aun mas importante: el sitio donde descubrieron como todo sucede sin planeación pero para bien.

* * *

¿Quién dijo que la escuela preparatoria era fácil? Bueno, seguramente aquella persona no sabia de lo que estaba hablando en ese momento.

William McKinley High School o como yo prefiero llamarlo Instituto de tortura adolescente. No es que sea una de esas personas que no les gusta el estudio, de hecho me encanta aprender cosas nuevas, sin embargo eso no incluye tener que soportar constantemente el acoso al que soy sometido por el equipo de futbol.

Lo se, el acoso no es algo que sorprenda a la gente, según muchos maestros de este lugar es una etapa que debes de sobrellevar durante la adolescencia. Sin embargo, yo me cuestiono ¿Es normal tener que estar cargando con varios cambios de ropa para un día? ¿Es usual evitar los contenedores de basura para no ser echado allí? ¿Todos los adolescentes sufren de temores constantes de ser empujado o golpeado contra algo? Si, esto es de la forma más general, lo que siempre sucede en mi vida.

¡Claro! También hay algunas cosas buenas por allí que me hacen sobrevivir. Mantengo un promedio alto en todas mis clases AP, tengo una, disculpen la modestia, excelente e inusual voz (la cual me ha acarreado algunos problemas); además de un excelente y amoroso padre.

Apenas iba a iniciar el primer periodo de clases y mi aburrimiento ya comenzaba ha aparecer. No me preocupaba por algún atentado en mi contra, ya que sabia de antemano que los deportistas rara vez asistían a su primera clase, aun mas siendo lunes, por lo que todo se encontraba en tranquilidad.

Con algo de precaución observe como algunos antiguos miembros del ya disuelto Rhythm Explosion se anotaban con algo de duda en una lista. Espere a que uno por uno se alejara, para después yo acercarme a revisar de que se trataba.

New Directions, un nuevo glee club en sustitución de Rhythm Explosion, sonaba demasiado interesante como para dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Me anoté sin duda alguna, solo deteniéndome a observar quienes se habían inscrito, poniendo especial atención en cierta persona junto a una estrella dorada: Rachel Berry, aquella chica soprano con un ego aun más enorme que su nariz.

No es que odiara a Rachel, odiarla significaría que me importa lo que le pasase y nunca le pondría importancia en una persona como ella. No es que ella sea una mala chica, simplemente sus métodos para hacer las cosas en ocasiones no son los mas adecuados. Además, para ser sinceros, ambos somos demasiado parecidos.

Crecimos bajo la influencia total de Broadway, tomamos clases de canto y baile a temprana edad, nos apasiona el teatro como a nadie mas, somos controladores natos, tenemos sueños más allá de lo imaginado e inclusive compartimos un rango vocal demasiado similar.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, no tenia duda alguna de que podría ingresar al club glee, sobretodo porque solamente nos habíamos inscrito 5 personas. Las audiciones serian al dia siguiente terminando clases, así que aun tenía tiempo suficiente para preparar algo bueno como demostración.

Me dirigí con tranquilidad a mi primer periodo: Literatura inglesa AP. La mayoría de la clase pasó sin ningún acontecimiento importante, yo ya me había leído el libro del cual estaban relatando, así que decidí no prestarle la atención debía haber puesto.

Tenia que decidir cual canción sería la indicada para mi prueba. Mi principal repertorio era de Broadway, tenia una gran cantidad de canciones que podría interpretar de allí, sin embargo sabia que Berry haría lo mismo, por lo que tenia que salir de mi zona de confort. Tal vez algo de rock clásico como Coldplay o alguna canción actual… tantas posibilidades que me asediaban, sin embargo todo pensamiento fue interrumpido al sonar la campana.

Aproveché la gran estampida de estudiantes para escabullirme a la otra ala de la escuela, mis siguientes materias eran Química AP y Biología AP, por lo que era necesario transportarme. No tenía ningún problema con tener que irme al otro extremo del lugar, pero estaba seguro que por cuestiones del destino me terminaría encontrando con algún deportista descerebrado… y así fue.

-¡Hey homo!- literalmente gritó David "Dave" Karosky, la persona mas homofóbica que alguna vez pudo haber pisado McKinley, solo seguido por su mejor amigo Azimio Adams.

Por total tortura del destino, no podía haber un solo día en el que no me encontrase con Karofsky. No importaba si me intentaba ocultar, le ignoraba o me alejaba de el; siempre terminaba teniendo una discusión con el.

Mi intento de escapar de allí fue casi frustrado al haberse acabado aquella estampida de adolescentes. Sin embargo fui heroicamente salvado por Finn Hudson, hijo de la actual novia de mi padre; ¿Había mencionado que mi madre había muerto?

Mi hermosa madre, Elizabeth Hummel, una muy buena actriz local de musicales; murió cuando yo tenia 8 años de edad victima del cáncer de mama. Una niñez sin madre es muy difícil, sin embargo yo contaba con un padre amoroso que me ayudó a sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo.

Gracias a la repentina intervención de Finn, el cual me informó que llegaría algo tarde a la cena familiar debido a un entrenamiento imprevisto de futbol (el también es un atleta, de los pocos buenos que conozco), pude llegar sin daño alguno a la siguiente clase, ya que el amablemente me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi salón.

Aquellas dos clases, ambas de doble hora, pasaron rápidamente al ser interesantes para mi. Me dirigí inmediatamente a la cafetería para conseguir lo mas sano posible para alimentarme y salir de allí lo mas rápido posible para no ser victima de nadie. Conseguí una, posiblemente saludable, ensalada y una botella de agua.

Salí de la cafetería en búsqueda de un apacible y seguro lugar donde pudiera tomar sin preocupación alguna mis alimentos. Mis pasos me llevaron frente a la oficina de la consejera estudiantil, la cual inmediatamente me dio la señal de que debía pasar a su despacho.

-Kurt, que gusto encontrarte- exclamó la consejera Emma Pillsbury, una buena, pero algo paranoica, mujer de cabellos rojos y expresivos ojos. Su vestimenta no siempre era de mi agrado, pero lograba soportarlo al distraerme- Tengo noticias para ti acerca del programa de estudiante tutor- mencionó con algo de emoción, no era difícil notar que ella era de las pocas maestras que realmente le importaba el futuro de sus alumnos.

¿Programa de estudiante tutor? Claro, yo me había inscrito al inició de clases pensando que seria bueno en mi aplicación para la universidad, además que nunca estaba de mas ayudar a personas con problemas en sus clases.

-Hay un estudiante interesado en una tutoría de Química, el lleva la materia regular, pero tu le podrías ser de gran ayuda si aceptas- dijo sacando algunos papeles de su escritorio.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema con ayudarle- exclamé con verdadera simpatía en el rostro, yo ya había cursado la asignatura regular, así que no debía haber ningún problema.- ¿Y de quien se trata?- cuestioné interesado en saber a quien ayudaría.

-Oh no dudo que le conozcas, es el quarterback del los Titanes de McKinley, su nombre es Sam Evans- explicó mostrándome cierta parte de su historial de alumno.

En el momento que escuche su nombre, debí haber sabido que esto no me traería nada bueno.


	2. Chapter 2: Un accidente, una señal

Hola queridos lectores, el día de hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia que realmente me emociona. Como verán este capitulo esta un poco mas corto que el anterior, en un principio iba a ser mas largo, pero decidí dejarlo hasta esa parte para darle un poco mas de peso al capitulo tercero.

Agradezco de antemano los reviews, los followers y a quienes dieron en favoritos, realmente me alegran el día. Me disculpo si no he llegado a responder los reviews, pero soy nuevo y aun no estoy completamente enterado, por lo que tomaré un pequeño espacio del fanfic para responderlos. Además les informo que si a alguien le gustaría colaborar otorgándome algunas ideas, tengan seguro que serán bien recibidas por mensaje privado.

Gabriela C.: Fuiste mi primer review, muchas gracias por ello. Por supuesto que voy a seguir subiendo los capítulos, lo mas probable es que los suba cada 5 días o semanalmente.

Algo importante: Glee, sus personajes y las canciones de esta historia **pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y dueños de derecho. **Esta historia esta hecha simplemente como ocio, no beneficio ni daño ningún derecho con su publicación.

Olvide mencionar que la canción utilizada en el capitulo anterior es "A cambio de que" de la cantante Maricela, cover de Jenni Rivera

* * *

Sam Evans. Dos simples palabras, una típica persona, alguien quien no debía importarme en lo más mínimo; debí haberme imaginado que esto no me traería nada bueno.

Pero, ¿Quién rayos era Sam Evans? Como la señorita Pillsbury había dicho, él era el actual quarterback del equipo de la escuela, según los rumores que había escuchado era el mejor jugador que McKinley había llegado a ver desde hace una gran cantidad de tiempo y, para ser verdad, no dudaba que lo fuese ya que el equipo nunca había ganado un partido.

Aparte de aquello, no tenía mucho conocimiento de él. Otras cosas que había llegado a escuchar es que era recién llegado de otra ciudad y que se encontraba saliendo con Shirley Mackenzie, una no muy amigable cheerio.

¿Kurt? ¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó la orientadora al verme un poco desenfocado. Solamente le di una pequeña sonrisa para que no se preocupase.

No, simplemente estaba intentando recordar bien de quien me hablaba- respondí rápidamente y actuando lo mejor posible. Santo Gucci que había aprendido hace demasiado tiempo como ocultar lo que sentía y pensaba.

Okay…- dijo dudando un poco en mi respuesta, mas decidió darse por vencida. Me entregó un folleto de un color verde fosforescente, con el simple tono del mismo perdí cualquier intención de leerlo.- Allí encontraras toda la información acerca del programa y algunos consejos que te ayudarán, con respecto a los horarios y el lugar Sam y tu se pueden poner de acuerdo, de antemano ya le he avisado que tu serás su tutor- explicó detalladamente, para después volver a buscar en uno de los tantos cajones.

Solamente me entregó una hoja con el plan de estudios de la asignatura de Química regular, para después dejarme marchar para poder disfrutar del poco tiempo que me quedaba de descanso.

Viendo que solo me restaban 10 minutos, me dirigí velozmente al antiguo salón utilizado por Rhythm Explosion, ya que este no se encontraba siendo usado por nadie. Tomé dos banquillos del lugar, en uno coloqué mi hermosa existencia y en el segundo mis alimentos. Comencé a comer aquella ensalada, mientras que con mi mano libre buscaba alguna canción adecuada para mi audición.

No, tengo que evitar Broadway, eso sería poco ambicioso de mi parte- me dije a mi mismo a sabiendas que yo podía dar para mas. Tomé un sorbo de mi agua, para después continuar consumiendo mi ensalada.

La campana resonó por toda la escuela marcando el inicio de las clases. Tiré el resto de mi comida al cesto de la basura que se encontraba allí, para después dirigirme a mi siguiente clase: Francés AP.

¿Ya había mencionado que me encantaban los idiomas? Bueno, estoy contento de decir que hablo fluidamente francés, puedo entender perfectamente el español y estoy en planes de aprender alemán.

Logré llegar unos segundos antes de que mi profesora llegase a entrar, aun así sabia perfectamente que con ella no tendría ningún problema con una tardanza. La rutina fue la misma que lo usual, fuimos separados en pequeños equipos para charlar entre nosotros y mejorar nuestra fluidez. La clase duraba dos horas, así que antes de que acabase, la maestra nos hizo traducir un texto que ella nos estaba dictando a una velocidad considerablemente rápida.

La clase llegó a su fin rápidamente, dando paso a la siguiente materia: Calculo aplicado; lo cual me hizo recordar algo, era la única clase que compartía con Sam Evans. Tomé la decisión de esperar a que el gustase a hablar conmigo, al fin y al cabo era el quien necesitaba mi ayuda; Sin embargo yo no era tal clase de persona, así que esperaría un tiempo a que el me preguntase y, en dado caso que no lo hiciera, le preguntaría por mi mismo.

Me dirigí a mi casillero a tomar los libros que me faltaban para la siguiente hora y a la vez dejar los que ya no iba a ocupar. Coloqué todo lo necesario en mi bolsa de cuero color cobre, para después ser horriblemente asustado por mi querido casi-hermano gigante.

Oye Kurt! Vi que te habías inscrito el en glee club- exclamó efusivamente Finn, en ocasiones olvidaba que podía ser tan alegre como un niño.

Claro que me he inscrito. Deberías inscribirte tú también, Carole siempre dice que cantas muy bien en la ducha- dije burlonamente viendo como comenzaba a obtener una tonalidad rojiza como una fresa.

Lo dudo mucho tío, no estoy para esa clase de cosas y el club glee no seria muy bueno para mi reputación- explicó con algo de vergüenza.

Estaba apunto de replicarle por haberme llamado tío, además de haber dicho eso del club, pero la campana volvió a sonar. Solo nos dijimos un pequeño adiós, para después dirigirnos a nuestras siguientes clases.

Como era usual por llegar algo tarde, solamente quedaban libres los asientos de la parte delantera. No me moleste en buscar algún otro lugar, no tenia problema con sentarme allí. La clase inició sin ningún problema, sin embargo una serie de papeles comenzaron a golpearme constantemente la espalda, no es que no estuviese acostumbrado, los deportistas siempre lo hacían.

Después de un rato, luego de perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba, volteé a observar quien se atrevía a molestarme. Solté un resoplido al ver que se trataba de Sam Evans y comencé a reconsiderar la idea de ser su tutor, pero una seña que me dio me hizo dudar: me estaba pidiendo que abriera aquellos papeles.

Me agache un poco para recoger uno de los tantos papeles que se encontraban tirados alrededor mío. Di un pequeño vistazo al profesor para revisar si me estaba observando, al notar que estaba a salvo, abrí aquel pequeño pedazo de papel.

**Asi que… Miss P ya te habló de la tutoria?**

**Entonces como va a ser?**

**Sam.**

Observé atentamente los errores de tipografía que había en aquel recado, demás de la mala legibilidad que había en el.

Solté otro pequeño respiro, para luego arrancar un pedazo de papel de mi cuaderno. Me tomé el tiempo necesario para darle una verdadera forma rectangular (Soy demasiado perfeccionista) y escribir legiblemente un mensaje simple, pero claro.

_**Si quieres hablar de ello hagámoslo en frente a frente como las personas normales.**_

_**Platicaremos al término de la clase los horarios, lugares y condiciones**_

_**Kurt.**_

Observé atentamente aquel papel que había escrito, para después doblarlo cuidadosamente en un perfecto cuadrado. Para después pasárselo a mi compañero de atrás, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, con la simple instrucción de enviárselo a Sam Evans.

La clase continuó sin ninguna anormalidad resolviendo algunas ecuaciones, aplicando algunas de ellas en situaciones cotidianas, pero vamos ¿qué tan usualmente utilizas una ecuación en un problema diario? y aprendiendo algunas cosas acerca del uso de estas en planos cartesianos con diferentes figuras.

En fin, luego de freír la mente de algunos estudiantes, hablando en serio, algunos parecían haber muerto en el intento de comprender la clase; el maestro, con toda la amabilidad posible, nos permitió salir de clase, no sin antes dejar algo de tarea para mañana.

Con mi gran tranquilidad conocida, recogí y acomodé todos mis útiles escolares en mi bolsa, además de revisar si no me faltaba ninguna cosa más. Saqué una pequeña grabadora de uno de mis bolsillos, aquel aparato lo utilizaba para realizar, obviamente, grabaciones de las diferentes clases de tenia. Aquel método me había sido de gran utilidad en ocasiones de exámenes o proyectos de gran importancia.

Observé a mí alrededor notando que ya no había nadie más en aquel salón, eran tan típico de la última hora ya que todos salían volando, literalmente. Saqué un pequeño espejo que siempre cargaba conmigo, me di un rápido vistazo para revisar que todo estuviera en orden, para después terminar de guardar todo en mi bolsa.

Salí de aquel vacío salón sin ninguna preocupación. Mi diestra se encontraba acomodando el cabello que caía sobre mi frente, mientras que mi zurda tapaba mi boca que soltaba un pequeño suspiro de cansancio por las clases.

Fui asustado a muerte cuando unas grandes, fuertes y algo callosas manos fueron puestas sobre la parte trasera de mis hombros. Solo alcancé a dar un salto por el susto, sin embargo una mancha de agua, el piso pulido, alguna falta de coordinación o inclusive una banana tirada; me habían provocado una imprescindible caída.

Pero como era normal en mi poca agraciada y afortunada vida, fui heroicamente salvado por unos fuertes brazos que me sostuvieron de ser sometido a aquel tropezó. Volteé eternamente agradecido a mi salvador, encontrándome cara a cara con la persona que sería la culpable de mis desvelos, problemas y lágrimas.

Literalmente a unos centímetros frente a mi rostro se encontraba Sam Evans, aquel chico al que iba a ayudar con algunas tutorías. Sentía su tranquila respiración cada que inhalaba por algo de vital oxigeno. Nuestros ojos se quedaron conectados durante unos segundos: el perdiéndose en mis ojos glas, mientras que yo observaba sus profundos ojos verdes.

¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con verdadero interés en su profunda voz, una muy sexi y honda voz.

Fue en ese momento de debilidad que habían tenido mis instintos mas carnales, que supe verdaderamente que aquel chico traería tanto cosas buenas como malas a mi monótona y aburrida vida.


	3. Chapter 3: Pequeñas señales

Bueno mis hermosos/hermosas lectores/as aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo recien salido del horno. Aqui ya se van dando algunos ligerisimos toques de Hevans. Por cierto, creo que ya me he tardado mucho con la audicion, esta va a ser en el siguiente capitulo, ya a partir de la formacion del Glee Club todo se va dando como debe.

Agradezco mucho los reviews que me han mandado, sigo sin descubrir como se responden pero realmente aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo para leer y responder a esta historia.

Hago notar: **Las series, personajes y canciones** que sean usadas en esta historia **son de plena propiedad de sus debidos autores o dueños de derecho**. Yo simplemente hago esto como un medio de entretener a la gente y no gano nada a cambio.

* * *

Unos segundos de shock fueron suficientes para recuperar mi compostura y recordarle a mi cerebro que debía funcionar como se suponía que debía. Me separé unos centímetros del cuerpo del rubio de labios grandes, mientras que mis palmas limpiaban la suciedad imaginaria que mis pantalones pudiesen atrapar.

Si, estoy bien. Muchas gracias por salvar mi preciada existencia de un golpe, soy Kurt Hummel un placer conocerte- me presenté extendiendo mi mano como gesto de buena educación.

No hay problema tío, yo soy Sam Evans- respondió tomando mi mano en un considerablemente fuerte, para mi, agarrón de palmas.

Solamente le di una sonrisa algo forzada, porque no es por exagerar, pero mi pequeña mano realmente me dolía por el apretón, aunque probablemente el lo había hecho sin esa intención. Dirigí mi otra mano hacia mi bolsa retirando de allí el folleto que Miss. Pillsbury me había entregado hace rato, el cual entregue a mi compañero.

Como la señorita Pillsbury te había mencionado, ella me seleccionó para ser tu tutor. Sin embargo necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo con respecto a los horarios y el lugar. En tanto mis condiciones son pocas: No llegues tarde detesto la impuntualidad, si tienes algún inconveniente házmelo saber y yo lo arreglaré, nunca me digas que has entendido un tema si no es 100% verdad y nunca de los nuncas me llames tío ¿Comprendido?- le cuestioné al final de todas mis condiciones esperando que se llegase a oponer a por lo menos una.

Completamente entendido tío- exclamó con una gran sonrisa guppy en sus labios al ver como yo soltaba un resoplido de frustración.

¿Ya había mencionado que tenía unos labios enormes y carnosos? Si alguien podía hacer una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era él. No es que lo este criticando ni nada de ese estilo, pero nunca había visto a alguien con labios como esos, de hecho nunca había visto a nadie parecido lo suficiente a Sam Evans.

Alto, musculoso, grandes labios carnosos, ojos color verde esmeralda, cara ovalada con facciones fuertes y de cabello rubio teñido; Si, yo lograba notar que su cabello no era para nada natural.

Muy bien, yo recomendaría que tuviésemos las tutorías en mi casa durante las tardes ya que allí hay suficiente espacio y es muy tranquilo. Aunque el día de hoy hay cena familiar, estoy seguro que podemos acabar antes- le expliqué sonriendo luego de darme cuenta que lo había estado examinando intensamente en mi mente.

Por mi esta bien, pero ¿tus padres no tienen problema con ello?- preguntó metiendo sus manos en la chaqueta Letterman que llevaba puesta como todo deportista en esta escuela.

Mi papá suele llegar tarde y no debe de tener ningún inconveniente de que tu estés allí- comenté buscando en mi bolsa algún papel.

Al final tuve que arrancar una hoja de mi pequeña libreta de notas, en la cual anoté la dirección de mi casa, el número telefónico, mi celular y algunas notas para que lograse llegar. El solo recibió con todas las instrucciones, le dio un vistazo y volvió a sonreír.

Entonces nos vemos hasta las 7- exclamó a lo cual solo asentí- Hasta mas de rato Kurt- se despidió con un simpe gesto de mano.

Solté un suspiro al ver como desaparecía entre los pasillos de la ya vacía escuela. Acomodé mi bolsa en mi hombro, para después ir por el camino contrario por el que se había ido Sam, ya que voy había dejado mi Navigator en la parte contraria del estacionamiento.

Usualmente lo aparco en la entrada principal de la escuela, aunque eso me provocaba en ocasiones toparme de frente con los deportistas malvados de McKinley. En esta ocasión lo había dejado en otro lugar ya que me facilitaba el acceso a mi primera clase

Llegué hasta donde se encontraba mi hermoso bebe, al cual le di una mirada para ver si le faltaba algún lavado pero, como era usual, se encontraba impecable. Coloqué mi bolsa al en asiento de copiloto, mientras yo me ponía cómodo en el asiento contrario y buscaba las llaves en mi bolsillo

Coloque mi siempre útil IPod en la ranura y seleccionar la reproducción aleatoria de todas mis listas de canciones. Esperé unos momentos a que mi bebe estuviera listo para después arrancar hacia casa.

El camino, como siempre, fue muy tranquilo. Las vías que llevan a las afueras de Lima no son muy transitadas, por lo que nunca tardo demasiado tiempo en llegar. Aparqué mi Navigator en el amplio espacio de estacionamiento que hay en mi casa.

Papá no se encontraba en casa, lo mas seguro es que estuviese aun en el taller reparando los diferentes autos que le llevan. Entré a casa con total apacibilidad notando como todo se encontraba completamente limpio y en su lugar.

En casa solo vivimos mi padre y yo, por lo que rara vez se encuentra algo sucio o fuera de lugar, a menos de que papá lo haya hecho, porque yo soy demasiado limpio. Mamá murió hace 8 años, así que yo tuve que tomar su papel en las labores domesticas porque papá era/es un desastre en esas tareas.

Me dirigí directo a mi habitación en el sótano, el lugar mas amplio de toda la casa. Me retiré la camisa blanca que llevaba, además de los pantalones negros de gran ajuste, quedando solamente en ropa interior. Coloqué la ropa debidamente doblada en la cama, para después dirigirme al baño para una necesaria ducha reconfortante

Salí de allí sin ningún problema en mente, completamente limpio y despejado de ideas. Tomé unos pantalones blancos y una cómoda playera naranja de mi guardarropa ya que ya no era necesario estar tan bien vestido, aunque eso no involucraba que me tuviese que vestir sin estilo alguno.

Apenas iban a ser las 5 de la tarde, aun tenía demasiado tiempo de sobra antes de que llegase Sam. Saqué de mi bolso los deberes que habían encargado de la clase de Calculo, solamente eran identificar las partes de la parábola y en algunos casos buscar cual era el foco, vértice y otras cosas aburridas por ser fáciles de hacer.

No pasaron ni 30 minutos en los que ya había acabado aquellos que eran mis únicos deberes. Por ello decidí centrarme en algo de mayor importancia: Mi audición al Glee Club

Saqué algunas partituras que mantenía guardadas en mi habitación, dándome cuenta que la gran mayoría eran del repertorio de Broadway, así que la mayor parte fueron descartas. Tomé mi Macbook e inmediatamente abrí ITunes en busca de alguna canción que me pudiese servir.

Había tantas opciones que podría tomar para mi audición, allí estaban las canciones de la señora Celine Dion, Miss. Whitney Houston, Coldplay, Beatles e inclusive algunas bandas sonoras de películas famosas, sin embargo ninguna me llegaba a convencer lo suficiente.

Imprimí las partituras y letras de algunas canciones que me interesaron, además de descargar las pistas de las mismas. Coloqué todos los papeles debidamente acomodados en el centro de mi escritorio.

Sin darme cuenta ya solamente faltaban 20 minutos para la llegada del quarterback y yo aun no preparaba nada para nuestra clase. Saqué el plan de estudios de la asignatura que tenia guardado en mi mochila, le di una pequeña estudiada viendo que los primeros temas eran de introducción a los temas más básicos de la Química así que no debía haber problema con ello.

Subí a la cocina para preparar algunos refrigerios para cuando Sam llegase. Me coloqué el delantal para no manchar la ropa que ya traía y comencé a preparar algunos sándwiches. Mientras estaba picando algo de fruta para el refrigerio, el timbre de la casa sonó claramente mostrando que alguien había llegado.

Dejando el cuchillo a lado, me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí sin complicación alguna. Allí, frente a mi, se encontraba Sam Evans; su vestimenta solo había cambiado por la playera que portaba, sus jeans azules seguían intactos, su camisa de cuadros había sido retirada por una simple playera aeropostal de color blanco y su chaqueta Letterman seguía allí, lo que me hacia pensar ¿Los deportistas carecen de gran cantidad de playeras y camisas para tener que estar siempre usando la chaqueta deportiva?

Hola Kurt… bonito delantal- saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi abdomen, notando como seguía portando mi delantal de "Kiss the cook". Inmediatamente lo retiré de mi cuerpo, mientras que mis mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza. Le susurré un casi mudo "pasa" y le indiqué donde se encontraba mi habitación, mientras que yo iba por los refrigerios.

Bajé al sótano con todos los alimentos en una bandeja. Al estar allí observé como Sam se encontraba observando las partituras que había dejado en el escritorio. En su masculino rostro se notaba como realmente se encontraba analizándola, ya que inconscientemente sus dedos parecían tocar acordes de guitarra.

Oh… discúlpame- exclamó dejando rápidamente las hojas donde se encontraban originalmente.

Salí de mi estado de mis divagaciones al escucharle, ¿Se han dado cuenta que he divagado demasiado desde que conocí a Sam? No me gustaría que esto se me hiciese costumbre. Solamente le di una sonrisa, colocando los refrigerios al lado de las diferentes partituras.

No hay problema, son partituras que imprimí para mi audición para el Glee Club- le respondí sentándome en la silla colgante transparente que había comprando hace poco.-

¿Vas a estar en las audiciones? Entonces debes cantar realmente bien- respondió algo sorprendido.

No me puedo quejar de mi voz, deberías ir a verme o por lo menos intentarlo las audiciones son mañana finalizando clases- expliqué con una sonrisa en rostro.

Sam solo me devolvió la sonrisa. Un silencio algo incomodo nos rodeaba a ambos, por lo que decidí que era momento de empezar con la tutoría.

Ya he revisado el plan de estudios, ahora solo me falta saber quien es tu maestro- le cuestioné cruzando mi pierna sobre la otra.

Mr. Quinsley- respondió con algo de molestia mientras tomaba asiento en mi gran y mullida cama.

Ya veo… No es mal maestro, pero el no esta dispuesto a regresarse- le expliqué tomando mi Macbook y un cable HDMI, el cual conecté a la televisión que rara vez utilizaba.

Mr. Quinsley era un típico maestro en McKinley: poco interesado. Tenía todos los conocimientos necesarios para la maestranza, sin embargo tenia problema para transmitirlos. La principal problemática con él es que debías estar totalmente preparado con los conocimientos adecuados, ya que el no explicaba las cosas básicas que permitían que lo demás sucediese. Era exactamente allí donde debía centrarme.

Bueno Sam, por lo que vi en el plan de estudios, el primer tema se trata de los enlaces, pero primero hay que asentar las bases- expliqué encendiendo la laptop y la televisión- Como sabes, la Química es la ciencia que se encarga del estudio de la composición, estructura, propiedades y reacciones que pueden ocurrir en la materia. Se considera como materia cualquier cosa que tenga masa y ocupe un lugar en el espacio- mencioné buscando imágenes de diversas cosas formadas por materia, que de hecho era todo.

Eso si lo entiendo claramente- dijo algo divertido haciendo apuntes en su libreta.

Solamente saqué mi lengua, mientras seguía buscando distintas imágenes en internet. Coloqué una tabla periódica en su mayor tamaño en la pantalla, la cual Sam se quedó observando atentamente.

La tabla periódica fue hecha por Dimitri Mendeleiv en 1869, en ella se agrupan todos los elementos descubiertos por medio de grupos, que son las columnas verticales y en periodos, las columnas horizontales dependiendo de características especificas que tienen- le expliqué marcando debidamente con el mouse de la computadora en la imagen.

Le continué explicando por un rato acerca de las especificaciones de los elementos, sus familias, números atómicos, masa atómica, radio atómico, iones etc.A lo cual Sam solo apuntaba las notas extra que le daba y algunas especificaciones para su identificación.

Ahora que ya pasamos el estudio de los elementos en su forma simple, prosigue estudiar como se combinan entre ellos. En tu curso van a estudiar dos tipos de enlaces: Covalente e Iónico. El enlace covalente es llevado acabo por la unión de dos electrones de dos elementos iguales o diferentes, puedes tomar por ejemplo cuando dos atletas se juntan ya que ellos comparten la pasión por el deporte- expliqué colocando una animación diferente, pero de mucha ayuda, a lo que había explicado.

En cambio, el enlace iónico es cuando dos iones de carga opuesta se juntan. En este caso puedes tomar como ejemplo cuando una chica amante del teatro y la música se junta con un deportista ¿Por qué razón se juntan si no tienen nada en común? He allí la respuesta, ese "nada" que tienen en común les hizo juntarse de una manera impresionante- comenté detalladamente observando como Sam hacia anotaciones importante de todo lo que había dicho.

Realmente nunca me lo imaginé de esa manera. Mr. Quinsley solamente habla y habla de átomos e iones que se juntan, pero nunca da ejemplos entendibles- exclamó pasando de felicidad a molestia cuando recordó a su maestro.

Sam eso es todo por hoy, mañana continuaremos con la tutoría ya que hoy tengo que preparar la cena y no tardan en llegar todos- dije observando el reloj de mi habitación, mientras cerraba mi Macbook y apagaba el televisor.

Ambos subimos lentamente las escaleras de vuelta a la primera planta sin hablar acerca de nada. Ya al momento de estar a pocos metros frente a la puerta, Sam se volteó frente a mí sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Muchas gracias por tu ayuda tío, realmente eres bueno enseñando- dijo amablemente tomando la chaqueta Letterman del perchero, la cual había dejado allí al entrar.

No me llames tío- le respondí cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el seño.- No hay ningún problema Sam, es un gusto ayudar- continué sin quitar los brazos de mi pecho.

En tan solo unos efímeros instantes, sentí un gran calor rodeándome, al igual que unos fuertes brazos en contacto con los míos. Unos cabellos rubios se encontraban cepillando mi mejilla, mientras que mi cuerpo se encontraba muy cerca de otro: Sam me estaba abrazando.

Oye Kurt… ¿que demonios pasa aquí?- escuché una voz fácilmente reconocible para mí: Finn.

Ambos nos separamos inmediatamente al momento que Finn hizo su entrada y dijo su línea. Yo me encontraba sonrojado, mientras que Sam estaba sorprendido.


End file.
